


Спрятанные сокровища

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, spn-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: Что произойдет, когда археолог-любитель покомандовать и длинноволосый студент-язва с юридического факультета вместе попадут в их самое большое приключение? Даже Ковчег Завета по сравнению с этой взрывной парочкой теряет свою значимость.





	Спрятанные сокровища

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328890) by astri13. 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> фик написан по фильмам «Индиана Джонс: в поисках утраченного Ковчега» и «Храм Судьбы».
> 
> Дин и Сэм не братья!

_Гондурас, 1935_

— Бинго!

Дин ликующе улыбнулся, увидев маленькую деревянную фигурку на древнем алтаре.

Он осторожно шагнул в пещеру, аккуратно убирая разросшуюся по стенам паутину. В свое время эта пещера служила святилищем для коренного народа Ленка. Они были довольно простыми людьми, и Дин на горьком опыте убедился, что недооценивать изобретательность древних культур в создании ловушек не следует.

Щелк. Он чуть не пропустил этот едва слышный звук, но инстинкт, а также тот факт, что он всегда держал себя в форме, в очередной раз спасли ему жизнь. Вскрикнув, Дин бросился на землю за секунду до того, как из стен с устрашающей скоростью вылетели десятки стрел. Пересекаясь ровно в том месте, где недавно стоял парень, стрелы с поразительной точностью влетели в отверстия на противоположной стене.

«Заостренные железные наконечники», — подумал Дин и медленно поднялся на ноги. Отряхнул брюки и поношенную кожаную куртку. Провел пятерней по волосам прежде, чем надеть слетевшую шляпу. Отец обычно хмурился, глядя на его «одеяние пройдохи, неподобающее настоящему джентльмену», как он говорил. Только Дин предпочитал такую одежду костюмам для лекций в Стэнфорде. К тому же, в ней гораздо удобней лазать по пещерам посреди джунглей.

Уже стоя на ногах, Дин заметил другой спусковой механизм в футе впереди: чуть приподнятый камень на полу, который видимо активировался при нажатии.

Парень проскользнул мимо него и приблизился к тяжелому каменному блоку, который использовался в качестве алтаря. Его пальцы сомкнулись на фигурке Шипе-Тотека, младшего ацтекского божества плодородия, которому в этой местности и поклонялись. Сам по себе божок не был бы особым артефактом, будь он в Мексике. Только вот Дин находился глубоко в джунглях Гондураса, и на фигурке остались четкие рисунки народа Ленка. Что сразу возводило божка в разряд бесценных раритетов.

Дин очень осторожно поднял его с алтаря. Фигурка была вырезана примитивно, зато мужское достоинство древний мастер создал впечатляющих размеров. Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Полагаю, это принадлежит мне, доктор Винчестер.

Дин резко обернулся, услышав этот вкрадчивый голос. Проклятый Лене! И конечно же, притащил с собой отряд своих тупых, но крепких прихвостней.

Фредди Лене технически считался археологом. Но Дин знал, что этот человек был ни кем иным, как обычным расхитителем гробниц. Если речь шла об исторических артефактах, Лене превращался в стервятника, отчего и получил прозвище Желтоглазый.

— Вряд ли. Или ты сейчас работаешь на какой-нибудь музей, Лене? — Хмыкнул Дин.

— Ох, Винчестер! Все такой же идеалист, — ядовитая улыбка растянула губы Лене. — Еще и выдумщик, насколько я в курсе. Твои теории о существовании демонов подняли изрядный шум в Стэнфорде.

Дин прищурил глаза.

— Тебе, так же как и мне, прекрасно известно, что упоминания о демонах — часть фольклора у всех народов мира. На удивление детализированная и похожая…

— Уволь меня от своих лекций, дорогой доктор, — Лене раздраженно отмахнулся. — Я верю только в то, что могу увидеть и потрогать. Например, эту маленькую резную фигурку в твоей руке. Так что будь добр…

Он протянул руку. Жест вполне конкретный и понятный. Даже если не брать в расчет нацеленный на Винчестера пистолет во второй руке.

Дин оценил ситуацию. Желтоглазый стоял слишком близко, зато трое его цепных псов занимали очень удачную позицию.

Он поднял вверх руку с фигуркой божка.

— Хотите его, собаки? Тогда — взять!

С этими словами Дин бросил Шипе-Тотека в Лене, а сам прыгнул на второй камень-ловушку. Она тут же сработала: из стен засвистели смертоносные стрелы. Только в этот раз их свист сопровождался криками и выстрелами. Пули рикошетили от стен, удваивая смертельную опасность.

«Идиоты!» — подумал Дин. Его самого чудом не зацепило ни стрелой, ни пулей. Выхватив из-за пояса свой кнут, Дин вскочил на ноги и быстро осмотрелся. Двое качков Лене валялись на полу, у одного из горла торчала стрела. Готов, понял Дин. Второй еще шевелился, но явно не собирался задерживаться в этом мире надолго.

Третий отделался испугом и попытался бежать, но, к счастью для Дина, врезался в Лене и снова повалил их обоих на землю. Желтоглазый однако быстро вскочил на ноги все еще держа пистолет.

Но Дин оказался быстрее. Щелчком кнута он выбил оружие из руки Лене. Следующий взмах — и у Лене связаны ноги. Дин дернул, и тот повалился на пол, как раз на пытающегося встать третьего бандита. 

Бросив прощальный взгляд на статуэтку божка, которая отлетела слишком далеко — не стоило испытывать фортуну — Дин выскочил из пещеры под аккомпанемент ругательств Лене.

Он спасся, но потерял артефакт. «Этот раунд Желтоглазый выиграл», — зло подумал Дин. В следующий раз это ему не удастся!

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/09/46b739ae2c9a5ce602f96a91c07fbaf2.jpg)

_Шанхай, полгода спустя_

Дин с опаской вошел в ночной клуб. Он бы, конечно, предпочел другое место для встречи с Чен-Лингом, чем его собственная территория, но китайский делец настоял именно на этом клубе. А Чен-Линг, к несчастью, владел кое-чем важным, что Дин искал долгие годы.

На сцене группа танцоров исполняла довольно пошлый танец. Само по себе это не было чем-то исключительным. В отличие от главного танцора. Даже Дин, со своего места вдалеке от сцены, мог видеть, что это не женщина, а мужчина в женском одеянии. Однако в последнее время это вовсе не являлось чем-то неслыханным. В ставших нынче модными кабаре можно было увидеть и мужчин в платьях, и женщин в костюмах и в смешных усах. Дин был практически уверен, что через какое-то время люди придумают еще что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее.

В такого рода выступлениях мужчины обычно были довольно женоподобными. Чего не скажешь об этом конкретном парне. Дин решил, что рост у танцора шесть футов плюс четыре или пять дюймов. А его стройное, но мускулистое тело обтягивало маленькое красное, обшитое блестками платье.

Плюс, парень оказался очень симпатичным. Лицо очерчивали высокие скулы. Глаз со своего места Дин не мог рассмотреть, но, судя по копне непослушных локонов, скрепленных идиотской тиарой, они вполне могли быть карими.

Одно было очевидным: парень совершенно не умел танцевать. Его длинные конечности двигались совершенно не в такт музыке, так что Дин удивился, как этот неуклюжий танцор оказался в высококлассном Шанхайском ночном клубе. Белый, без примеси восточных кровей — у него явно в жизни неудачный период. Однако быстрый взгляд на столик Чен-Линга прояснил ситуацию. Старый китаец буквально пожирал парня глазами, в предвкушении причмокивая жирными губами.

[ ](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/21/d75acbb1e378ff7ba6302ab915fc2338.jpg)

Губы Дина брезгливо изогнулись. Но он тут же напомнил себе, что пришел сюда не спасать «девиц в беде». Так что, пожав плечами, Дин пошел к Чен-Лингу. Тот, увидев гостя, одарил его приторной, но насквозь фальшивой улыбкой.

— Доктор Винчестер! Как приятно, что вы удостоили своим достопочтенным присутствием мой скромный клуб.

«Ну да», — подумал Дин. Если бы не маленькая древняя урна, то его «достопочтенное присутствие» не распространилось бы даже на шаг за порог этого заведения.

— Ближе к делу, Чен-Линг. Амулет при вас? — коротко спросил Дин.

От бесцеремонного тона улыбка старого китайца несколько поблекла, но он все равно выдержал соответствующее выражение лица и, вежливо склонив голову, пригласил Дина присесть рядом.

— Хочется верить, что вы со своей стороны тоже сдержали слово, доктор Винчестер?

Дин ответить не успел: к ним подошел тот самый горе-танцор. На нем по-прежнему было это дурацкое платье, но зато на голове не было никаких украшений. И теперь Дину бросилось в глаза, насколько он был молод — практически мальчишка. К тому же Дин не сильно ошибся — на него смотрели живые, любопытные глаза орехового цвета.

— О, не хотел помешать. Пойду в свою комнату, — мелодичным голосом на свободном мандарине — надо признать, лучше чем у Дина — обратился парень к Чен-Лингу.

У китайца, очевидно, имелись другие планы. Он ухватил парня своими мясистыми пальцами за локоть, заставил его сесть рядом и принялся на мандарине высказывать мальчишке свое недовольство, видимо полагая, что Дин не знает языка.

Обычно Дина устраивал такой расклад — ошибочное мнение о нем со стороны противника не раз спасало ему жизнь — но сейчас по какой-то странной прихоти ему вдруг захотелось хотя бы помочь этому незадачливому танцору уйти. Поэтому он присоединился к беседе, тоже на мандарине:

— Думаю, лучше если мы обсудим дело без посторонних.

Чен-Линг прищурил свои маленькие глазки.

— Я не знал, что вы говорите на нашем языке.

— Я полон сюрпризов, — фальшиво улыбнулся Дин.

Парень вздохнул с явным облегчением и собрался было ускакать от них подальше, как Чен-Линг опять схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, в этот раз усаживая себе на колени.

— Уверяю вас, — старый китаец погладил ногу парня, — Сэмми абсолютно можно доверять. Только давайте я вас официально представлю: доктор Винчестер, это Сэмми Морган, если не ошибаюсь, ваш земляк.

Глаза у мальчишки широко распахнулись от удивления.

— Вы тот чокнутый археолог из Стэнфорда?

Дин нахмурился.

— Я не чокнутый. И откуда, черт тебя подери, ты обо мне знаешь?

— Я учился там.

— Ты ходил ко мне на лекции?

Дин постарался припомнить лицо этого мальчишки среди своих студентов, но ничего не получилось. По большей части у него учились студентки, поэтому мужское лицо надолго бы запомнилось. Как ценитель всего прекрасного, Дин не сильно заморачивался насчет гендерных различий, но об этом мальчике память молчала.

— Конечно нет, — у парня хватило наглости оскорбиться. — Я могу занять свое время более полезными делами, нежели бессмысленное копание в грязи в поисках разбитых древних горшков. Я изучал юриспруденцию, — гордо сообщил он.

Чен-Линга этот разговор явно начал раздражать.

— Все это очаровательно, я уверен, но давайте все же вернемся к нашей сделке.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Ничего не имею против, лишь бы мне достался мой амулет.

Чен-Линг похлопал по своему карману.

— Тогда передайте мне урну, пожалуйста.

— Вы — первый, — Дин улыбнулся. Это было намеренное оскорбление. Лицо китайца потемнело. Однако он все же достал из кармана невзрачную драгоценную безделушку и показал Дину.

— Это что? — спросил Сэмми, недоуменно разглядывая простую золотую тарелку с идеальным кругом посередине.

— Амулет, — отрезал Дин.

Мальчишка закатил глаза.

— Это я понял. Для чего он?

— В идеале, я могу заложить его, чтобы оплатить собственный кусок грязи. Полный разбитых древних горшков, если повезет, — не сдержал сарказма Дин. Затем достал из внутреннего кармана куртки сверток из ткани и передал его Чен-Лингу.

Старый китаец дрожащими пальцами размотал тряпицу и на мгновение почтительно замолчал, рассматривая маленькую урну.

— Нурхаци, — с благоговением прошептал он. Затем посмотрел на Дина. — Великолепно, доктор Винчестер, просто великолепно. Ваша репутация вполне заслуженна.

— Да, благодарю. Полагаю, наша сделка благополучно завершилась, — и Дин, завернув свой амулет, встал из-за стола.

— Так быстро нас покидаете, доктор Винчестер? Я надеялся убедить вас вернуть амулет мне, — любезно произнес Чен-Линг.

Дин хмыкнул.

— С чего бы мне это делать? Сомневаюсь, что у вас что-то есть на равноценный обмен.

Чен-Линг хитро улыбнулся.

— А как же ваша жизнь, доктор Винчестер? — и китаец кивнул в сторону. Дин увидел за соседним столиком двух мужчин, каждый из которых целился в него из пистолета, прикрытого салфеткой.

Проклятье! Дину следовало ожидать чего-то подобного.

— У нас была договоренность, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.

— И я выполнил все условия. Теперь просто хочу совершить новую сделку, — все еще гадко улыбаясь, заявил Чен-Линг, а парень у него на коленях только хлопал широко распахнутыми удивленными глазами.

Больше всего на свете Дин сейчас хотел бы иметь рядом свой неизменный хлыст, чтобы показать этому китайскому нечистому на руку торгашу, как Дин Винчестер поступает с теми, кто пытается его надуть. Только хлыст и смокинг — вещи несовместимые.

Значит, пора импровизировать. Удача ему все же улыбнулась. Мимо их столика как раз проходил официант с полным подносом экзотических блюд, украшенных горящими бенгальскими огнями. Дин потянулся к карману, словно согласился на условия старого китайца, но вместо того, чтобы достать амулет, резко выхватил у ничего не понимающего официанта поднос и метнул его на столик вооруженным бандитам. У одного из них от искр тут же загорелся костюм; вокруг заверещали посетители.

Только Чен-Линга Дин в расчет не взял, а зря: тот едва привстал со стула, как выхватил пистолет и прицелился в Дина, совершенно очевидно намереваясь прервать такую многообещающую карьеру, да и жизнь доктора Винчестера.

Сэмми вдруг оказался неожиданным союзником. Возможно в ответ на предыдущие приставания он грубо схватил китайца за руку с пистолетом и со всего маху ударил ее о колено, выбивая оружие. Затем ногой двинул Чен-Лингу по яйцам, так крепко, что китайца согнуло пополам от боли.

Дин подхватил пистолет с пола и выстрелил в потолок два раза. От выстрелов публика ударилась в панику, так что, пользуясь развернувшимся хаосом, Дин выскочил из клуба, унося драгоценный артефакт с собой.

На оживленной улице Дин обнаружил рядом мальчишку-танцора; тот прыгал семимильными шагами, и даже идиотское женское платье ему не мешало.

Не сбавляя темпа, Дин услышал:

— Подожди меня!

«Нет у меня на это времени!» — подумал он, и, забыв о парне, взмахом руки остановил проезжающую мимо машину. Быстро открыл водительскую дверцу и грубо вытолкал водителя на тротуар.

Где-то вдалеке он услышал, как парень шокировано выдохнул, но не обратил на это внимания, пока не обнаружил в машине нежданного пассажира — этот наглец вскочил следом на пассажирское сиденье и укоризненно посмотрел на Дина.

— Я же попросил подождать меня. Это было непростительно грубо, ты просто хам и... о, черт, гони!

Это был такой оглушительный вопль, что в ушах зазвенело. Но парень орал не просто так: взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, Дин увидел выскочившего из клуба разъяренного Чен-Линга в окружении вооруженной охраны.

Так что Дин без разговоров вдавил педаль газа в пол, и машина рванула с места. Чен-Линг со своей бандой погнались за ними на своей машине.

О да, сейчас только комментариев этого несносного парня не хватало!

— Они нас догоняют! Сделай что-нибудь!

— Хочешь за руль, парень? Пожалуйста, — огрызнулся на него Дин.

— Меня зовут Сэм, а не парень! — тут же оскорбился тот.

— Как скажешь, парень.

Дину явно было чем занять голову в данный момент, помимо мыслей об имени этого танцора.

Они гнали по улицам, увиливая от долбаных велосипедов и вездесущих рикш, которые, кажется, наводнили все улицы. После нескольких резких поворотов они вроде оторвались от погони. Вполне может быть сегодня их счастливый день.

Или нет. Дин зло рыкнул, когда понял, что они заехали на небольшое летное поле, на котором ничего, кроме древнего грузового самолета, не наблюдалось. Тот выглядел так, словно его строили еще сами братья Райт. Хотя явно был готов к отлету. Возле машины стоял мужчина и выжидательно смотрел на них. Естественно, парню тут же взбрела в голову бредовая идея.

— Боже, ты это видишь? Мы спасены!

Нимало не заботясь о том, как странно одет, он выскочил из машины и понесся к самолету. Они с пилотом о чем-то быстро заговорили.

Дин же остался сидеть за рулем и ему все меньше и меньше нравились жесты и кивки в его сторону. У него уже был разработан конкретный план, при котором он добрался бы до гавани, где его ждал маленький катер. Только эта гонка поломала все планы.

Черт, да ему давно уже следовало дать газу и бросить этого несносного мальчишку тут... но вот эта его проклятая сознательность! Слишком поздно: парень вернулся вместе с пилотом к машине, и, открыв водительскую дверцу, радостно сообщил:

— Отличные новости! Хо-Мин любезно согласился взять нас на борт за небольшую плату. Он летит в Дели. Я ему сказал, кто ты и что у тебя там есть хорошие друзья, которые заплатят ему вдвойне.

У Дина начала болеть голова.

— Слушай, парень...

— Я же сказал: меня зовут Сэм, — сразу нахмурился тот. — Уверен, мы сможем решить денежные вопросы. Ну так и чего ждем, а? Ты разве не понял — пилот предлагает увезти нас отсюда!

— Да, да, я слышал, — пробурчал Дин. — Но это не значит, что мы должны принять это предложение.

— Ты в своем уме? Это же наш шанс! В любой момент тут может появиться Чен-Линг, — и парень нервно заозирался.

— Но почему обязательно на самолете? Мы можем доехать до пристани, меня там катер ждет, — запротестовал Дин.

Сэм посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, как будто у того выросла вторая голова.

— Ты боишься летать? Я думал, ты — знаменитый путешественник, объездил весь мир. Как ты вообще куда-то добираешься, если не летаешь?

— Существуют и другие виды транспорта. К тому же, я летаю, если это необходимо, — огрызнулся Дин.

— Я бы сказал, что сейчас как раз необходимо.

Дин закатил глаза.

— Слушай, парень...

— Я же сказал: меня зовут Сэм. СЭМ! — теперь обозлился и он. — Можешь уже прекратить звать меня парнем? — прищурившись, он посмотрел на Дина и продолжил: — Вообще-то, если учитывать, что мы недавно знакомы, то мистер Морган тоже подошло бы.

— Ого, какие мы важные, — развеселился Дин.

Сэм лишь холодно зыркнул на него, всем своим видом показывая, как его раздражает доктор Винчестер.

«А мальчишка мог стать бы отличным адвокатом», — подумалось вдруг Дину. И чтобы закончить на мирной ноте, он сказал:

— Ладно, Сэм, я...

Прервала его въехавшая на поле машина. Чен-Линг догнал их. Дин выскочил из машины, на бегу крича пилоту, чтобы тот готовил уже свою консервную банку ко взлету.

Парень — Сэм — не удержался и, пока они оба неслись к самолету, сквозь зубы шипел свое «Я же говорил!» Они едва успели закрыть за собой дверь, как по обшивке застрочили пули. Пилот выругался и затребовал тройную цену.

— Заплачу сколько хочешь, только уже подними нас в воздух! — заорал на него Дин. У него самого в этот момент желудок к горлу подкатывал, а Сэм, наглец, еще и ухмылялся, глядя на его страдания. На секунду Дин подумывал выкинуть мальчишку из самолета, как того водителя из машины… но тут они наконец оторвались от земли, и пришлось сконцентрировать все силы на удержании содержимого желудка на месте. 

Где-то после часа благословенной тишины Дин свыкся с ощущением копошащихся муравьев в животе и даже слегка расслабился.

— Ну так, и что там с амулетом? — вдруг подал голос Сэм.

Дин моргнул, удивленный такой настойчивой наглостью.

— Это бесценный артефакт, вот что с амулетом.

— Так ты что, его продать хочешь? Значит, ты просто охотник за сокровищами, — обвиняюще заявил Сэм.

— Ты знаешь меня... — Дин взглянул на свои наручные часы, — полчаса и думаешь, уже раскусил, да, Сэмми?

Тот закатил глаза.

— Не называй меня Сэмми.

Дин в ответ презрительно фыркнул.

— Или так, или «парень», выбирай.

— Ты просто невыносим, тебе кто-нибудь говорил? — всплеснул руками Сэм.

— Да, пару раз, кажется.

Сэм замолчал минут на десять, затем снова решил заговорить.

— Ну так, если он не для продажи, тогда для чего?

Боже правый, этот мальчишка назойливей всех, кого Дин когда-либо встречал. И он сдался.

— Это что-то вроде карты.

— Карты чего? И что в ней особенного? — Сэм не моргая с любопытством смотрел на Дина.

— Мне показалось, тебе не нравится археология. Откуда вдруг такой интерес?

— Нам лететь несколько часов, а ты — единственный собеседник, кроме пилота, но ему надо вести самолет.

— Значит, можешь поспать, — предложил Дин.

— Я не устал, мне просто скучно.

— Господи, я застрял на самолете с великовозрастным ребенком в вечернем платье, — пробормотал под нос Дин. 

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Ничего.

— Нет, я слышал. И я не великовозрастный ребенок, а уважаемый студент-юрист. Что касается платья, то мне сказали, оно подходит моим глазам. 

Дин должен был признать, что Сэм выглядел восхитительно, когда дулся. Поэтому он решил, что не будет никакого вреда, если того немного подразнить.

— И как так вышло, что почтенный студент юридического факультета оказался экзотическим танцором в Шанхайском ночном клубе?

— Ну, я… — Сэм принялся теребить подол платья. — Месяц назад я приехал в Шанхай с несколькими друзьями. И… предполагалось, что это будет приключение. Я не… знаешь, я действительно нигде прежде не бывал. Хотя, полагаю, взяли меня с собой только потому, что я говорю свободно на мандарине.

— Да, кстати, я это заметил. И откуда ты его так хорошо знаешь? — вопросительно приподняв бровь, спросил Дин.

— Эм-м... Дома, в Сан-Франциско, в нашем районе была китайская химчистка. Ее владелец относился ко мне хорошо. Он и научил меня.

— Молодец, — кивнул Дин. — А что с друзьями приключилось?

— Ну эти так называемые друзья на поверку оказались кончеными ублюдками, — на последних словах в голосе Сэма прорезались злые нотки. Дин неожиданно ощутил прилив симпатии к этому парню.

— Они попытались немножко на наркоте подзаработать, да? — предположил он.

Сэм кивнул в знак согласия.

— И когда запахло жареным, бросили тебя одного разгребать все дерьмо? — продолжал строить догадки Дин.

Еще один кивок.

— Они обокрали Чен-Линга, а тот, как ты, наверно, заметил, положил на меня глаз.

Дин поперхнулся. Вполне очевидно, для чего старый китаец «положил глаз» на парня.

Сэм внезапно снова засиял.

— Я все равно смог его одурачить. Сначала изображал скромника... и типа, знаешь, ему кажется даже нравилась эта игра. Но вот в последние ночи он уже стал нетерпеливым, так что я ему снотворного в чай подливал.

Сэм выглядел таким гордым, что Дин решил не комментировать. В конце концов, мальчишка в трудной ситуации выживал как мог.

— Понятия не имею, сколько бы это продолжалось, — задумчиво протянул Сэм. — Так что, думаю, я твой должник.

— Не парься, Сэмми. Я далек от образа рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, — отмахнулся от благодарности Дин. — Как только мы прилетим в Дели, я отправлю тебя домой, и ты снова сможешь закопаться в своих юридических талмудах. Уверен, твоя семья будет счастлива. 

Дин уже понял, что Сэм не имел богатых или влиятельных родственников, ведь иначе не попал бы в столь затруднительное положение.

— Я... мои родители умерли, — тихо сказал Сэм.

Вот черт. Дин выругался про себя за свой длинный язык.

— Жаль это слышать... Моя мать... она тоже умерла, — зачем-то признался он.

Сэм посмотрел на него, и на его лице удивление сменилось симпатией.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Ну, это давно случилось. Мне было всего четыре, так что я едва ее помню.

Дин сам на себя удивлялся, почему он выбалтывал свои семейные тайны какому-то практически незнакомому парню. Все друзья постоянно жаловались на его скрытность: мол, чтобы вытянуть из тебя что-то личное, надо сильно постараться. Дин просто не был любителем потрепаться по душам.

На какое-то время в маленьком пространстве самолета повисло неуютное молчание. Пока Сэм не решил вернуться к началу их беседы.

— Так значит амулет — это карта...

— Господи боже, какой же ты неугомонный! — прервал его Дин, закатив глаза.  
Сэм, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно смотрел на него. Язык его тела достаточно четко выдавал послание: «Да, мне скучно и я от тебя не отстану!».

Дин вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Ладно, ладно. В прошлом году откопали руины, которые, предположительно, являются останками древнего города Таниса...

— Танис? Потерянный город, где по слухам находится Ковчег Завета, в котором иудеи хранили десять заповедей? — возбужденно оборвал его Сэм.

— Ты точно не ходил на мои лекции? Может случайно все-таки заглядывал? — Дин уставился на Сэма подозрительно.

Тот фыркнул.

— Я уже сказал, что нет. Я просто люблю читать и все.

— То есть, ты книжный червь, это ты хочешь сказать? — ухмыльнулся Дин.

— Если тебе так нравится, — Сэм гордо задрал подбородок. — Но я могу поддержать разговор на миллиард разных тем. Даже с неряшливо одетым археологом.

— Эй, я сегодня лучший смокинг надел! — оскорблено воскликнул Дин, осматривая себя. Конечно, одежда уже не была такой же чистой, как утром, но... неряшливо одетый?!

— И ты, кажется, не любишь бриться, к тому же, — добавил Сэм.

— Это называется быть мужчиной, парень, — проворчал Дин.

— Я мужчина. Я выше тебя, да и потяжелее, наверное, фунтов на тридцать.

Дин нахмурился.

— Рост и вес — это еще не все, — зло заявил он.

— Ты так говоришь потому, что сам коротышка, — и Сэм показал ему язык.

— Я не коротышка!

И если это прозвучало как вопль обиженного пятилетнего ребенка, то на то, конечно же, было оправдание. Этот парень его выбешивал!

— Заткнись и спи! Мне плевать, устал ты или нет.

— А ты властный коротышка, — веселился Сэм.

Ну вот, где хлыст, когда он так нужен?

Правильно расценив злобное выражение на лице готового убить Дина, Сэм замахал руками, отступая.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я посплю.

Затем он придвинул к стене пару ящиков, накрылся невесть где добытым одеялом и повернулся к Дину спиной.

Дин между тем обдумывал по-новой план избавления от Сэма — все еще не поздно было выкинуть его из самолета... но беспокойная дремота в конце концов настигла и его.

До Дели они добрались без проблем, и после короткого телефонного звонка денежный вопрос с пилотом тоже решился.

По стечению обстоятельств старый друг и коллега Дина, Джим Мерфи, тоже приехал в Дели, на выставку в местном филиале Британского музея. Джим специализировался на религиозных артефактах всех видов. Дин часто ловил себя на мысли, что этот человек мог бы стать хорошим священником, если бы не стал ученым.

Джим все устроил, чтобы Сэм ближайшим же рейсом улетел в Европу, а затем в Штаты. С Мерфи чуть сердечный приступ не случился, пока он ждал, когда Дин покажет ему амулет. Найти такую реликвию, как Ковчег Завета — это было бы круче, чем кто-то из них — да что там — любой! — когда-либо совершал.

За исключением Святого Грааля не было ничего, что могло бы его перевесить, и оба археолога это знали. Джим даже подумывал присоединиться к Дину в поисках. При том что пожилой человек обычно занимался исследованиями по книгам и был несказанно счастлив в своем Стэнфорде.

Учитывая, что транспорт — самолет для Сэма и корабль для Дина — надо было ждать почти неделю, Сэм решил приобщиться к местной культуре. Дин фыркнул: а парнишка-то — добросовестный ученый. Неудивительно, что они с Джимом немедленно нашли общий язык. В его присутствии Сэм даже смог воздержаться от своих уничижительных замечаний о достоинствах археологической работы.

А Дин на это время оказался в роли няньки и за прошедшие три дня Сэм потаскал его везде где не лень. По крайней мере, Дин смог обменять свой смокинг на более удобную одежду. Он даже умудрился купить новый кнут и шляпу.

Сэм тоже сменил красное платье на отутюженные серые шерстяные брюки, белую рубашку и светло-коричневую куртку. Надо признать, парень отлично выглядел и наконец-то был одет как мужик.

Сегодня они снова посетили базар. Раньше они уже бывали здесь, но сегодня, с самого полудня, Дин все никак не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства, что за ними наблюдают. И вновь с сожалением подумал о том, что он все еще не в Каире, и карта не у него в руках, а в отеле с Джимом.

Дин все еще немного волновался по поводу того, что произошло в Шанхае. Он старался не распространяться о своей сделке с Чен-Лингом, но мир охотников за сокровищами тесен, а глаза и уши в нем есть везде.

Между тем, Сэм был в восторге от изобилия и красочности товаров. Он таскал Дина за руку от прилавка к прилавку. Естественно, ему надо было увидеть настоящего факира и дрессировщика змей. Дин же не выносил змей. Но так как Сэм уже знал о его небольшой проблеме с полетами, Дин промолчал об этом. Он буквально чувствовал, что благоразумней будет не давать этому юноше больше оружия против себя. У того был острый язык.

Пока Сэм зачарованно наблюдал за мужчиной в набедренной повязке, отдыхающем на гвоздях, Дин встревожено осматривал толпу. На мгновение ему показалось, что он заметил среди людского моря белокурую голову. Плохое предчувствие начало накрывать.

Он повернулся к Сэму, чтобы сообщить, что им пора, и, к своей большой досаде, рядом никого не обнаружил. Вертя головой, Дин принялся звать своего компаньона.

— Сэмми? Сэмми?

Потом громче:

— Сэм?

Черт побери, вот как можно потерять такого лохматого гиганта?

— Парень?

Может, это сработает.

Через несколько рядов, среди великолепных домотканых ковров, Дин увидел знакомую долговязую фигуру и облегченно выдохнул. Наверняка Сэм проверял не летающие ли они, ведь это же Индия. Хотя можно быть уверенным: мальчишка в этом ни за что не признается, потому как уважаемым студентам юрфака не положено верить в сказки.

Шагая к Сэму, Дин твердо решил увести его от греха подальше с этого базара. Но тут снова его взгляд зацепился за светлую макушку в толпе. В этот раз он отчетливо рассмотрел лицо: это была Мэгги Мастерс. Ничего хорошего эта встреча не предвещала.

Мэгги считалась правой рукой Лене, так что ее присутствие здесь означало только одно — проблемы. Дин побежал было за ней, но отчаянный крик заставил обернуться.

— Дин! Дин! Помоги!

О нет! Это Сэм. Дин рванул в его сторону, как раз, когда два амбала схватили парня и потащили за собой. Сэм ожесточенно сопротивлялся, но его скрутили в такой захват, что выбраться из него смог бы только тренированный боец. Очевидно, Сэм таким таковым не являлся.

Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Дин погнался за ними, но тут дорогу ему преградил еще один здоровяк. Его щеку пересекал жуткий шрам, придававший и так мерзкому лицу выражение гадкой усмешки. Бандит выхватил меч и замахнулся.

За его спиной все еще были слышны стихающие крики Сэма. На показуху у Дина не было времени. Зато в этот раз он прихватил с собой не только кнут, но и огнестрельное. Так что он просто вынул пистолет и прострелил башку мешавшему бандиту прямо меж глаз. На лице у того возникло забавное обиженное выражение, но Дин просто перепрыгнул через труп и побежал туда, куда поволокли Сэма.

Увы, но эта помеха в погоне дала бандитам фору, так что теперь от тех и след простыл. И что-то подсказывало — в этот раз глупый мальчишка не покажется из-за ковра.

Однако Дин все равно оббежал каждый прилавок, заглядывал в каждый темный закуток, грубо расталкивая людей вокруг. Вот же черт. Приведя сюда Сэма, он взял на себя ответственность за него, а парня украли у него из-под носа! И никаких следов Мэгги. Что как раз не удивительно.

Так, если эта сучка была здесь, значит, все концы вели к Лене. Что в свою очередь означало: Лене охотился за тем же, что и Дин, и таким странным образом передавал Винчестеру привет. Он знал Дина достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что, вопреки своим заявлениям, Винчестер еще тот идеалист или, если уж быть совсем точным, благородный идиот и, конечно же, озаботится судьбой Сэма.

Дину только оставалось надеяться, что Лене посчитает Сэма достаточно ценным трофеем, чтобы не ликвидировать сразу.

В подавленном состоянии Дин вернулся в отель, где и рассказал о случившемся Джиму. Карта все еще оставалась при них, а Лене, скорей всего, захочет ее обменять на парня. Но Дин все-таки намеревался защитить от Желтоглазого и карту и Сэма.

Только первым делом надо, конечно, найти парня. К счастью, у Дина был человек, который мог ему помочь. Он взял телефон и заказал международный звонок.

После нескольких гудков ему ответил сонный голос.

— Резницкий.

— Рональд, вытаскивай свой зад из постели. У меня есть для тебя работенка.

— Дин? Дин Винчестер? — теперь голос звучал бодрее.

— Единственный и неповторимый, Рон, — заулыбался Дин в трубку.

Для всех окружающих Рональд Резницкий был обыкновенным мелким жуликом, а вот для ограниченного круга людей Рон слыл неиссякаемым источником информации. Он все про всех знал и отлично умел собирать из крупиц информации цельную картинку. Пару лет назад Дин спас его шкуру, так что парень считал его своим другом и всегда был готов отплатить долг.

— Дин, ты где? Последнее, что я слышал, это как тебя подловили в Шанхае. И тебе даже пришлось лететь, — засмеялся Рон.

— Вот черт, какой ты шустрый. Надеюсь, ты также скоро вычислишь одного человечка для меня.

— Если мы говорим о Лене — а я думаю, так и есть — то по последним слухам он в Каире. Пытается выбить в тамошнем правительстве разрешение на вход в Танис, — сообщил Рон.

Дин выругался. Быстро же туда добрался Лене. Но, по крайней мере, это ниточка.

— Черт подери, Рон, а ты хорош! В следующий раз в «О’Фланнегане» встретимся, и выпивка за мной, — улыбаясь, пообещал Дин. Хоть немного ему повезло.

— Подожди, Дин, а что ты…

— Прости, Рон, пора бежать. Пока. — Дин положил трубку и обернулся к Джиму. — Кажется, наши планы изменились. Двигаем в Каир.

_Раскопки в пустыне Египта, к северу от города Аль-Каср_

Ощущая под щекой что-то жесткое и колючее, Сэм медленно возвращался в сознание. Голова была тяжелой и ватной. Это после наркотиков, которые ему скормили… 

Наркотики. Похищение. Память включилась, и от этих мыслей он подскочил, изо всех сил стараясь унять подкатившую к горлу тошноту. Осоловело моргая, Сэм осмотрелся.

Стены из брезента — значит, вряд ли это помещение, скорее всего, палатка. Сам он лежал на старом шерстяном одеяле, что объясняло раздражающие ощущения. Все еще немного не в себе, Сэм осторожно прощупал одеяло до самого края, и его пальцы дотронулись… до песка? Господи, куда его утащили? В пустыню? Почему его вообще забрали?

Ладно «куда», гораздо важней «почему». Не надо быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что его похищение связано с Дином и его идиотским амулетом. Следовало сразу догадаться, что с Винчестером к нему обязательно прилипнут какие-то проблемы. После пяти дней знакомства он уже понял, что знаменитый доктор притягивает беды, как мед привлекает пчел.

Просто Сэм Морган оказался настолько невезучим, что их пути пересеклись.

Нет, серьезно, никакие изумрудные глаза, россыпь веснушек и соблазнительно-пухлые губы не стоят вот этого. Как и мускулистое тело, вкупе с легкой кривизной длинных ног, и самый крутой зад, который Сэм когда-либо видел… «Так, стоп, даже не думай!» — одернул он себя.

Сэм не говорил Дину, что всегда отдавал предпочтение мужскому полу. Как и о том, что у него пульс частит с того самого момента, как он увидел Дина впервые за столиком этой китайской свиньи Чен-Линга. Естественно, время, проведенное рядом с Винчестером, несколько поумерило пыл. Ведь обычно Сэм таких мужчин на дух не выносил. У них эго таких размеров, да и поведение дикого кабана наличествует, что отдельную страну надо выделять, чтобы никого не задело.

В любом случае, в нынешнем затруднительном положении его муторная тяга к Дину была меньшим, о чем следовало волноваться. Сэм еще раз оглядел палатку. В ней мало чего оказалось, а чего-то хоть чуточку похожего на оружие и вовсе не было.

Пока Сэм спорил сам с собой, стоит ли выглядывать наружу, как услышал приближающиеся шаги. Он тут же решил прикинуться спящим и улегся назад, прикрыв глаза.

Мгновение спустя откинулся полог и кто-то вошел внутрь.

— Ладно тебе, Сэм, не прикидывайся. Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — прозвучал веселый женский голос.

Морган безмолвно простонал. Класс, это та блондинистая сучка, которую он раньше уже видел. И называть ее так, даже про себя, он имел полное право: ведь до леди эта стерва совсем не дотягивала. Это она смотрела, как какой-то боров втыкал в него иглу, потом еще погладила, якобы посочувствовала. Сэм предпочел бы прикосновение настоящей змеи. И глаза упрямо открывать не стал.

— Фу, как некрасиво, Сэм. Но если хочешь, я позову Рашида, чтобы проверить, насколько крепкий у тебя сон. Он с удовольствием это сделает, ему нравится доставлять боль во всех смыслах.

Вздохнув, Сэм открыл глаза. Его взгляд уперся в улыбчивое девичье лицо, прямо над дулом Дерринджера. Он нервно сглотнул.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Так, так, так, ну, не надо бояться… пока, — ухмыляясь, проговорила она.

— Кто… ты кто? И зачем меня забрали? Я гражданин Америки и я…

Взмахом руки она его остановила.

— Уволь меня от своих речей. Это не посольство, и ты не в том положении, чтобы выставлять требования, Сэмми. Не против, если я тебя буду звать Сэмми?

— Против, — мрачно ответил Сэм. Даже если он пленник, он все равно не позволит этим головорезам издеваться над ним. К тому же, это имя и вполовину не так приятно звучало из ее уст, как когда его Дин произносил… Нет, Сэм, сконцентрируйся!

Ее доброе выражение на мгновение сошло с лица, но затем девушка пожала плечами.

— Очень плохо, Сэмми.

— А мне тебя как называть? Хладнокровная су…

Черт, он что это вслух сказал?

Она наставила оружие прямо на Сэма и щелкнула предохранителем.

— Я бы посоветовала тебе выбирать выражения, — грубо сказала она и тут же улыбнулась. — Я мисс Мастерс, но можешь звать меня Мэгги. Видишь, Сэмми, несмотря на твою грубость, ты мне все равно нравишься.

Сэм мудро решил промолчать, но его лицо так красноречиво говорило о его эмоциях, что девушка нахмурилась.

Медленно, не убирая прицела с головы Сэма, она попятилась из палатки.

— Надеюсь, на доктора Винчестера ты произвел лучшее впечатление. А то, если он не поддержит тебя в этом деле, продолжительность твоей жизни изрядно сократится.

С этими словами она покинула палатку. Но на ее месте тут же появился мистер Игла, видимо, тот самый Рашид, с жуткого вида шприцем в руке. Сэм непроизвольно пополз от него.

Рашид приближался к нему, ощерившись мерзкой желтозубой улыбкой.

У Сэма сердце застучало как бешенное. Он не хотел снова отключатся из-за наркотиков! Кто знает, когда его снова приведут в сознание? Если вообще разбудят.

Когда Рашид подошел достаточно близко, чтобы ухватить Сэма за руку, тот набросился на него. Только Рашид оказался проворней: он сделал выпад, и Сэм свалился на пол, сильно приложившись обо что-то твердое головой. «Да уж, все получилось как нельзя лучше», — мелькнула мысль, и Сэма накрыла тьма.

[ ](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/21/41d7594c91e062ad993093abf08bda0c.jpg)

Второй раз за несколько дней Сэм пришел в сознание от жуткой тошноты. Сильная боль в раненой голове указывала на то, что он явно набил шишку размером с яйцо, не меньше. Плюс Сэм в этот раз сделал еще несколько неприятных открытий. Теперь он не лежал на одеяле, а был привязан к чему-то неподвижному. Наверное, к столбу. И рот ему завязали. Он попытался освободиться от веревок, но они только сильней стягивались на запястьях и мучительно сдавливали вены.

В палатку вошел человек. Лица не было видно под тюрбаном; в полумраке Сэм не мог разглядеть вошедшего. Незнакомец вынул меч, и Сэма передернуло от страха. Что этот человек с ним собирается сделать?

К его удивлению, тот присел на корточки перед ним и принялся быстро разрезать путы. Когда же он поднял голову, то Сэм с удивлением узнал эти изумрудные глаза.

— Т-тин? — из-за тряпки во рту речь получилась невнятной.

Дин только поднес палец ко рту, намекая молчать. Сэм все понял. Он никак не мог поверить, что Дин пришел за ним, что он вообще беспокоился и искал его.

Как только руки были освобождены, Сэм тут же благодарно обнял Дина. На секунду Дин в объятиях замер, но затем Сэм почувствовал несмелое похлопывание по спине. А потом ощутил мускусный запах, крепкое тело, прижимающееся к нему, и в голову снова — так некстати — хлынули непрошеные мысли, для которых было совсем не время.

Смутившись, Сэм отстранился и только сейчас сообразил вынуть тряпку изо рта. Он отчетливо услышал, как Дин пробормотал: «Не к добру это», и резко оттолкнул его. О чем он только думал? Спасать его или нет пришел сюда Дин Винчестер, но он остался все таким же невоспитанным грубияном. Сэм сердито зыркнул на Дина, но тот был занят у полога, высматривая путь их спасения.

Дин вытащил из-под своего громоздкого одеяния еще один комплект местных одежд и протянул Сэму.

— Надень и спрячь лицо, — прошептал он. Сэм быстро повиновался. Дин взглянул на него и одобрительно кивнул. — Держись рядом со мной и не поднимай голову.

— А где мы? — прошептал Сэм, посчитав, что уж такую малость ему можно сообщить.

— В Египте, — прошипел нетерпеливо Дин. — Пошли.

— В Египте! — воскликнул, позабывшись, Сэм.

Его рот тут же накрыла ладонь, а зеленые глаза сердито блеснули.

— Ты спятил? Тише, Сэмми.

— Профти, — извинился в ладонь тот.

К счастью, их никто не услышал, и они благополучно пробрались через лагерь. Только теперь Сэм смог увидеть, что это археологические раскопки и вокруг раскинулся небольшой палаточный городок. С наступлением ночи рабочие разожгли костры и собрались вокруг них.

Сэм нервно оглядывался, высматривая Мэгги или этого козла Рашида, но никого из них не заметил. Дин передвигался по лагерю, словно гулял по парку в Стэнфорде. Он привел их к самому дальнему костру и уселся возле него, жестом приглашая Сэма сделать то же самое.

Сэм ничего не понимал. Разве им не надо удирать отсюда как можно дальше? И когда один из рабочих обратился к Дину на чистейшем английском, Сэм вздрогнул. Ну точно, их прикрытие сейчас раскроют! Но, как только Сэм понял, что говорит этот человек Дину, то его глаза вообще на лоб полезли в недоумении.

— Все прошло нормально, Дин? Это он? — человек кивнул в его сторону, и Сэм разглядел добродушное бородатое лицо.

Дин кивнул. Повернулся к Сэму.

— Все в порядке, Сэмми. Это друзья. Вон, Бобби, я его знаю вечность. Он с семьей живет в Каире и его часто зовут на такие раскопки. Он помогает мне с контрабандой.

— Эм-м, спасибо, — Сэм кивнул бородачу, который тоже склонил голову, принимая благодарность. Потом снова обратился к Дину: — Разве нам не надо уходить? Если заметят, что меня нет, точно бросятся на поиски.

— Мы не можем уйти. Машины в Аль-Каср поедут только завтра утром. Нас тут же поймают, если мы попытаемся удрать сейчас. Придется ждать до утра. Джим ждет тебя в городе. Он договорится о твоем отъезде из страны.

— Но… Но… они же точно увидят до утра, что меня нет.

Дин отрицательно замотал головой.

— Лене с этой сучкой сейчас заняты. — Он кивнул на большой, хорошо освещенный тент. — У них в гостях представитель власти, а зная египетских чиновников, это может занять всю ночь, — объяснил он, улыбнувшись. — Мы посидим на виду, пока совсем не стемнеет, затем спустимся в пирамиду.

— Пирамида? — удивился Сэм, озираясь по сторонам. Странно, как он мог не заметить целую пирамиду? Бобби и Дин добродушно посмеялись над его удивлением.

— Она практически вся под землей, Сэмми, засыпана песками, — пояснил все-таки Дин. — Уже откопали несколько комнат.

— И мы туда полезем? — приглушенно спросил Сэм. — Разве это не опасно?

— Оставаться тут еще опасней. Если только ты не хочешь вновь присоединиться к Лене.

— Лене?

У Дина вопросительно поднялись брови.

— Мужик, что забрал тебя. Высокий, средних лет, седые волосы?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Единственные, кого я видел — это жуткий тип по имени Рашид и одна, кого я отказываюсь называть леди, по имени…

— Мэгги Мастерс, — закончил за него Дин. — Я засек ее в Дели, как раз перед тем, как тебя забрали. И… кстати, прости за это.

Сэм даже не знал, что ответить. В краткие периоды сознания во время похищения он всей душой пылал праведным гневом по отношению к Дину. Но также Сэм видел, что Дин пытался догнать его там, на базаре в Дели, и вот теперь с риском, но все-таки добрался сюда, чтобы его спасти.

— Эм-м. Нормально все. Ну, то есть, ты же пришел за мной в конце концов. И не подумай, что я не ценю этого, только все-таки почему ты приехал? Мне показалось, что я тебе не так уж сильно понравился… — Сэм пристально смотрел на Дина.

На какое-то мгновение Дину стало неуютно под этим взглядом, но потом он улыбнулся.

— Было бы несправедливо лишить этот мир такого выдающегося адвоката. Это и еще то, что в платье ты смотришься просто офигенно, — подмигнул он Сэму.

У того покраснели щеки. Он ему понравился в платье? Нет, наверняка этот человек просто издевается, желает пошутить одну из своих дурацких, неуместных шуток. Внезапно громко заурчавший желудок Сэма отвлек на более насущные проблемы.

— Тебя не кормили, да? — Моргану показалось, что Дин взглянул на него с искренней симпатией.

— Они почти все время меня накачивали чем-то, так что я чертовски голоден.

С доброй улыбкой Бобби передал ему миску с рисом и какими-то экзотическими приправами. Сэм поблагодарил кивком головы и принялся есть. Бобби следом попытался дать Сэму еще одну большую миску.

— Вот, ешь. Ты должен быть сильным.

Когда Сэм заглянул внутрь, голод как рукой сняло. Это что — жуки?

— Жареные жуки. Особое местное яство, — «порадовал» его Дин, догадавшись о природе внезапной бледности Сэма.

Тот нервно сглотнул и отвернулся от содержимого миски.

— Спасибо большое, но я… Я лучше риса поем.

У него глаза чуть из орбит не вылезли, когда он увидел, как все, включая и Бобби с Дином, принялись с упоением жевать эту жуть из насекомых.

Закончив свой так называемый ужин — в течение которого Сэм старался изо всех сил сдержать позывы к рвоте, не поднимая глаз от своих колен — Дин поднялся на ноги и сладко потянулся. Что-то сказал на языке, который Сэм не распознал. Что он понял, так это знак для себя — Дин звал его с собой.

Они медленно прошли, как понял Сэм, ко входу в подземную пирамиду. По шаткой деревянной лестнице спустились вниз. Сэму стало интересно — у Дина что, все охранники друзья? Потому как тот лишь кивнул стоящим у входа людям, и их пропустили.

Сэм взглянул на Дина в немом вопросе, и тот показал ему известный жест: потер палец о палец. Понятно, охранники куплены.

Дин провел его через входное помещение в комнатку, освещенную одним факелом.

— Это подготовительная комната, — обернулся он к Сэму. — Знаешь, ритуалы и все такое. Они все еще ищут комнату-карту.

— Комнату-карту?

— Считается, что она укажет путь к Источнику Душ, где согласно легенде и хранится Ковчег, — рассказал Дин.

Сэм сдвинул брови, задумавшись.

— Но ты же говорил, что амулет — это карта.

— Так и есть. Его можно использовать в комнате-карте. Там должна быть такая мини-карта Таниса с углублением в земле и…

— Дай-ка догадаюсь: ты вставишь в него амулет, а когда настанет рассвет, луч солнца упадет прямо в центр и сквозь отверстие укажет точное направление, — прервал его Сэм.

— Отлично, Сэмми! Скажи мне, как только захочешь посетить лекции по археологии. Я серьезно.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Да ладно тебе, Дин. Именно так же описывают этот процесс во всех забавных приключенческих романах.

Дина, казалось, это задело.

— В таком случае, в романах пишут правду, — серьезно сказал он. — Древние египтяне были непревзойденными исследователями неба, Солнца, Луны, звезд. И они использовали эти знания в своих ритуалах, а также в разного рода посланиях.

Сэма это не убедило.

— Как скажешь. Сначала неплохо бы найти эту самую комнату-карту.

Во время разговора Сэм с интересом щупал выбитые в камне иероглифы. Его пальцы хаотично бегали по непонятным знакам. Вдруг камни задрожали, а стена, которую он изучал, поехала вверх.

Дин, отлучившийся куда-то, тут же примчался обратно.

— Ты, имбецил! Что ты сделал? Они же услышат и… Господи боже, это же… Ты нашел ее, Сэмми! Ты гений!

Сэм не знал, как реагировать — порадоваться или обидеться. Его еще никогда не обзывали имбецилом и гением одновременно.

Дин рассматривал найденное помещение с выражением чистейшего восторга на лице. Сэму вдруг подумалось, выглядит ли он также, когда… Но снаружи раздался какой-то шум, так что на этом размышления пришлось прервать.

— Черт, — видимо, Дин тоже услышал, — они нашли нас. Жди здесь, — и он выскочил в другую комнату.

— Ты спятил? Сейчас на это нет времени! — закричал ему вслед Сэм. Ему ничего не оставалось, как только вернуться в среднюю комнату и, тревожно вглядываясь во тьму, ждать Дина.

Сзади он услышал несколько глухих ударов, как будто кто-то грохнул пару раз кувалдой по земле, и после этого Дин вернулся.

— Надо валить отсюда.

«Шутки кончились», — напомнил себе мысленно Сэм. Они побежали к выходу, у которого их уже ждали Мэгги, седовласый мужик — Лене (как понял Сэм) и какой-то сердитый богато одетый египтянин. Плюс дюжина вооруженных людей.

Египтянин раздраженно обратился к своим компаньонам:

— Профессор Лене, вы уверяли меня, что место охраняется от грабителей.

Лене махнул рукой.

— Так и есть, мистер Хамашад. Но, как говорится, без сыра в мышеловке не поймаешь мышку. А я уже давно ловлю именно эту конкретную мышку. Не так ли, Винчестер?

И он подмигнул Дину, но тот промолчал в ответ.

— А это Сэм, да? Боюсь, мне неизвестна твоя фамилия. Зато, если этот звук означал то, что я думаю, то в любом случае прими мои поздравления. Как я понимаю, ты нашел комнату-карту.

Сэм аж задохнулся. Он понятия не имел, что чисто случайно нашел именно ее, но тогда становилась ясна столь бурная реакция Дина.

— Теперь, доктор Винчестер, амулет, пожалуйста, — Лене снова обратился к Дину, который удивительно долго и упорно хранил молчание.

Улыбка Лене стала совсем неприятной.

— Припоминаю подобную ситуацию, в которой мы оказались несколько месяцев назад. Я тогда получил то, за чем пришел. И сейчас получу. Только в этот раз ты не уйдешь. Так что, отдай амулет, пожалуйста.

— У меня его с собой нет.

Пистолет тут же был направлен прямо на Сэма.

— Это была самая неудачная поездка для твоего юного компаньона. И помни, что мы его не убьем… сразу.

Держа их на мушке, охранники спустились вниз. Сэм подумал было, что они могли бы убежать от них внутрь, но тогда оказались бы в ловушке. От одной этой мысли у него мурашки побежали по телу.

Дин сжал кулаки; Сэм изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие.

Наконец Дин сдался и из глубины своих одежд достал маленький металлический круг. Он бросил его Лене. После этого их с Сэмом тут же схватили.

Седой поразглядывал амулет, затем спрятал его в карман и выкрикнул приказ своим охранникам:

— Заприте наших гостей в подготовительной комнате. Они обязаны быть в первых рядах на завтрашнем великом шоу. Как только солнце встанет и укажет нам местонахождение Ковчега, я стану самым знаменитым и самым богатым человеком в мире.

— Смерть от скромности тебе не грозит, Лене, — презрительно фыркнул Дин, за что тут же получил удар под дых. Сэм сочувственно вздрогнул.

Позже он снова обнаружил себя связанным с кляпом во рту. Дин был привязан к нему той же веревкой спина к спине. Это означало, что на сей раз Дин не в состоянии его освободить.

— Мы умрем.

— Нет!

Дин не сдавался и постоянно выискивал в стенах потайные двери или спрятанные механизмы.

— Да. Мы тут в ловушке. Умрем от голода или асфиксии или…

Сэм вдруг явственно ощутил, как у него горло сужается, становится все уже, воздух перестает поступать в легкие…

— Ради бога, Сэмми, заткнись, — рявкнул на него Дин.

Тот посмотрел на него обиженно.

— Как ты можешь говорить так? Нас тут бросили и закрыли. У них есть карта, пирамида им не нужна, так что сюда никто не придет. Мы превратимся в скелеты и… Боже, ты только взгляни на факелы, они уже начинают моргать. Мы теряем кислород!

— Нет у них ничего.

— Но… Но эта комнатная карта… Она же открылась! — заморгал ничего не понимающий Сэм.

Ведь все так и было, во что Сэм просто не желал верить. Сразу же, как только Лене получил все, что хотел, он приказал оставить их внизу и закрыть выход. Дин пытался уговорить его, заключить сделку, даже пробовал оставить Сэма вне игры — очень благородный жест, честно признал Сэм, — но Лене, казалось, вовсе не страдал муками совести. Поэтому они оказались здесь, приговоренные к смерти.

По крайней мере, Дин смог добиться, чтобы с них сняли веревки. Так что они могли перемещаться свободно по трем комнатам: внешней, подготовительной и комнатой-картой. Хотя, как для Сэма, этого пространства все равно было катастрофически мало. Не говоря уж о том, что они окружены сплошным камнем.

— Я немного сбил их со следа, — ухмыльнулся Дин.

— Что ты сделал?

Дин вздохнул.

— Помнишь, вчера, когда мы нашли эту комнату, я вошел в нее?

— Да. Мы бы успели выбраться, если б ты не полез туда, — укоризненно заметил Сэм.

— Нет. Лагерь уже был на ногах по тревоге. Рано или поздно они нас нашли бы. — Дин пожал плечами. — Но я молотком загнал чуть глубже в землю указующий камень.

Сэм округлил глаза.

— И что?

Дин озорно кивнул.

— Они копают не в том направлении.

— Значит, они вернутся, да? И мы сможем…

Мысленно Сэм принялся составлять план своего второго побега.

— Попридержи лошадей, Сэмми. Как только они поймут, что там пусто, они попросту расширят радиус. Мне удалось лишь немного их задержать.

— Значит, мы все-таки умрем, — безутешно простонал тот.

Дин закатил глаза к небу. Вернее сказать, к камню, учитывая, где они находились.

Сэм в раздражении повернулся спиной к Винчестеру и прислонился к прохладной стене. Из-за своей глупости или непомерного эго, Дин не признавал безвыходности их положения, но Сэм не собирался разделять его иллюзии. Просто великолепно! После всего, что с ним случилось за последние месяцы, после того, что ему пришлось пережить, он в конечном итоге закончит в виде кучки костей в заброшенных руинах где-то в Египте. Никаких тебе христианских погребений, ничего.

Он уже обернулся высказать все, что думает Дину, как обнаружил, что того нет рядом.

— Дин?

Когда ответа не последовало, Сэм ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар. Единственное, что могло быть хуже, чем умереть тут — это умереть тут в одиночестве.

— Дин, это уже не смешно. Дин! — заорал он что есть мочи.

Через пару безумных ударов сердца, Дин появился перед ним, торжественно улыбаясь.

— Я знал! Я всегда знал, что тут есть тайные ходы! Это же больше похоже на храм, чем на место захоронения.

— Ты нашел выход? — округлив глаза, воскликнул Сэм.

— Думаю, да.

Морган выдохнул с облегчением.

— Ох, я тебя расцелую! — заметив, как после этих слов Дин приподнял бровь и хитро улыбнулся, Сэм стушевался. — Ну не прямо расцелую… ну… м-м-м… ты понял.

Дин кивнул.

— Я ученый, знаешь ли, и открыт для любых экспериментов.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Из того, что я слышал, особенно ты любишь проводить свои эксперименты с собственными студентами.

Дин моментально помрачнел.

— Что я делаю?

— Мисс Харвелье? Весь университет несколько недель гудел об том.

Дин сделал шаг к Сэму.

— Хоть это и не твое дело, Сэмми, но там ничего не было. Она просто влюбилась в меня и все. И если весь Стэнфорд любит потрепаться ни о чем, то это не мои проблемы.

Отрицать, что физическая близость Дина, уж не говоря о бешеной ярости в его зеленых глазах, возымели ответную реакцию, Сэм был не в силах. Черт подери все на свете, быть украденным, увезенным в пустыню, спасенным и снова схваченным, затем погребенным заживо в заброшенных древних подземельях — разве это не повод немножко сойти с ума?

Он ничего такого не замышлял, а просто схватил Дина и поцеловал прямо в его полные и такие желанные губы. Первые секунды Дин напрягся, но затем его язык с азартом принялся изучать рот Сэма. Вскоре Морган даже смутился собственной наглости и отстранился.

Какое-то время они стояли ошарашенные случившимся и смотрели друг на друга. Дин пришел в себя первым.

— Молодец, Сэмми! Кто же знал, что ты такое скрываешь?

Он подмигнул ему и, открыв потайную дверь, исчез за ней.

После напряженного ползания по древним подземным тоннелям им наконец удалось увидеть кусочек неба. Место, где они вылезли, было на удивление открытым. Еще большее удивление вызвало то, что оно никем не охранялось.

Дин осторожно и, как можно незаметнее, исследовал лагерь. Большинство рабочих были заняты на раскопках в одном месте, хотя уже наступили сумерки. Дин нахмурился. Раскопки уже расширились так, что подбирались все ближе к предполагаемому месту захоронения Ковчега.

Он поискал Бобби. Вот он. Медленно Дин пополз к нему. Завидев того, глаза Бобби загорелись.

— Я знал! Знал, что старые руины не удержат Дина Винчестера!

— Черт возьми, да! — разулыбался в ответ Дин.

— А где мальчишка?

Дин вздохнул. Для Бобби, отца семерых оболтусов, почти все вокруг тоже дети. В любом случае, учитывая, что только что произошло между ним и Сэмми в древнем храме… Дину теперь просто неловко было думать о нем как о ребенке. И не сказать, чтобы Дин был настолько стар — он вообще считал себя в самом расцвете сил — но, Сэм таки был лет на десять его младше.

В любом случае объяснять все это Бобби не имело смысла — были дела и поважнее.

— Я его обратно в город на машине отправил. Водителю дал денег, так что он уже где-то на полпути домой.

— И с ним не поехал? Это же может быть опасно, — удивленно покачал головой Бобби.

Дин стыдливо прятал от него глаза. Бобби сразу просек, что Винчестер защищает Сэма, а ведь такое дружеское участие ему совсем несвойственно.

— Да ничего страшного. Лене думает, мы погибли, а в машине он спрятался под брезентом, — наигранно спокойным голосом заговорил Дин. — Я наблюдал, как они уезжали. Все прошло тихо. Водитель привезет его в отель, где остановился Джим.

По правде говоря, Дина терзали сомнения насчет отсылки Сэма одного. Он готов был поехать с ним вместе. Но вдруг Лене в это время доберется до Ковчега? Дин обязан был там быть. Нехорошо, если такой важный артефакт попадет в руки такого мерзавца, как Желтоглазый.

Поэтому, чтобы сойти за своего, он присоединился к рабочим на раскопках. Разве это не забавно? Дин Винчестер физически помогает своему заклятому врагу в поисках. Он очень старался исподволь охладить пыл копателей, чтобы они не так сильно рвались работать. Но Лене, видимо, не терпелось поскорее закончить. Что совсем не удивительно.

— Быстрее копайте, вы, ленивые идиоты! — орал тот на рабочих. — Оно должно быть там! Просто обязано!

И, наконец, это случилось. Один из рабочих вдруг взволнованно вскрикнул. Что-то нашел. Дин, скрывая лицо накидкой, постарался подойти ближе.

Лене стал сновать рядом, на ходу раздавая приказы. Рабочие удвоили усилия, и буквально через час была откопана еще одна комната. Наступила ночь, но неугомонный Лене даже не собирался останавливаться. Он послал на разведку двух своих людей.

Дин подобрался ближе, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в темноте, но дальше едва освещенного входа ничего не было видно. Внезапно тишину ночи разорвал мужской крик, и снизу выскочил один из разведчиков Лене. Одной рукой он прикрывал лицо — сквозь пальцы текла кровь.

Очередная ловушка. Внезапно Дин ощутил, как сзади кто-то резко потянул за одежду. Весь напрягся, готовый к отпору, но, обернувшись, к своему немалому облегчению и удивлению, увидел Сэма и несдержанно громко выругался.

— Ты что, мать твою, здесь делаешь? — прошипел Дин. — Я заплатил водителю небольшое состояние, чтобы он тебя увез.

Сэм смущенно смотрел на него.

— Я пообещал ему вдове больше, если он привезет меня обратно, — тихо сообщил он.

— Ох, ты ж.... Ну о чем ты только думал?!

— О тебе волновался, — надулся Сэм. Он явно ожидал услышать больше благодарности за свой милый, но глупый поступок.

Затем их внимание привлек голос Лене. Вниз опустили веревку, и Дин приглушенно вздохнул, когда наружу потащили большой сундук. Ковчег Завета. Он действительно существует.

Сундук был большой и на вид тяжелый, весь из золота, украшенный драгоценными камнями. Иудеи, видимо, забрали его с собой, когда покидали Египет. Какая ирония — он вернулся обратно!

Дин понимал, что здесь и сейчас у него нет ни малейшего шанса добраться до Ковчега. Нет, ему надо дождаться, пока Лене будет его перевозить. Вот тогда придется поднапрячься и найти способ попасть на тот же транспорт. Винчестер надеялся, что Лене захочет увезти Ковчег отсюда как можно скорее.

Спустя несколько часов Дину пришлось пересмотреть свои планы. Рассвет близился, а Ковчег все еще стоял на маленьком возвышении прямо на месте раскопок, под охраной людей Лене. Его освещали несколько факелов. Каждый рабочий взволнованно поглядывал на золотой сундук, и Дин не мог их в этом винить. Чего же ждал Лене? Почему до сих пор не уехал?

У ближайшей палатки стояла Мэгги. Она, то и дело зевая, поглядывала на свои часы. Это Дину совсем не нравилось. Если Лене послал за дополнительной охраной для транспортировки, то будет очень сложно реквизировать сундук. А если Лене так и уйдет с ним, то другого шанса у Дина вообще может не быть.

Наконец из главной палатки вышел Лене, и Дин задохнулся. Рядом также ошеломленно выдохнул Сэм. Правда, Дин подозревал, что причины удивления у них разные. Желтоглазый вырядился в традиционную рясу раввина. 

Винчестера захлестнуло плохими предчувствиями.

Лене подошел к Ковчегу, открыл тяжелую книгу, что принес с собой, и принялся читать.

О нет! Дин знал эти интонации. Это была молитва, обращение к Богу за благословением и помощью. Лене хотел открыть Ковчег! Черт побери, что этот идиот себе возомнил? Согласно легенде, в Ковчеге хранится нечто могущественное и опасное. И Лене это знал так же хорошо, как и Дин. Существовали до отвращения неприятные иллюстрации того, на что способна эта вещь.

Только вот Лене как раз не был тем человеком, который уважал или вообще верил в силу, заключенную в мифах и легендах.

Дин дернулся было в сторону раскопок, но тут на его запястье сомкнулись чужие пальцы. Подняв голову, он столкнулся с умоляющими глазами Сэма; в них ясно читалась просьба не спешить.

Вздохнув, он остался на месте, но был готов действовать. Пальцы напряженно сомкнулись на ручке неизменного кнута. Хоть это и не сильное подспорье против вооруженной огнестрельным оружием охраны. Наверное, поэтому Лене и не озаботился отобрать у него кнут, когда впервые схватил их в пирамиде.

Тем временем, под песнопения Лене ящик слегка засветился. 

О нет. Совсем плохо. 

Свечение усиливалось, и Дин понял, что пора вмешаться, чтобы остановить надвигающуюся катастрофу.

Он рванул вперед.

— Стойте! Остановитесь!

Сам Лене даже не обернулся на крики, полностью охваченный ритуальным экстазом. Зато Мэгги и другие охранники обратили свое внимание на Дина.

— Винчестер, — прошипела Мэгги и тут же крикнула охранникам: — Чего ждете? Стреляйте в него!

Четверо вскинули ружья, и Дин уже приготовился упасть на землю бездыханным. Может быть, он успеет придумать, как сейчас использовать кнут...  
Но его мысли были прерваны до боли знакомым голосом, кричавшим из-за спины:

— Нет, нет, стойте, не стреляйте! Не стреляйте!

На секунду Дин прикрыл глаза, но когда открыл их и обернулся, то понял, что этот кошмар ему не снится. Нет, Сэмми и правда бежал к нему, размахивая руками. Все, теперь они оба трупы.

Однако появление Сэмми потрясло и самих охранников, так что они на какое-то время тоже застыли. Но, увы, быстро пришли в себя, и теперь их внимание сосредоточилось на обоих противниках.

Только все эти телодвижения были уже напрасными — Лене закончил чтение, и сундук с неимоверной силой распахнулся. Из него полыхнул вверх странный свет, озарив окружающих получше любых факелов.

Лене обернулся — в его глазах светилось безумие.

— Тебя очень трудно убить, Винчестер. Но, как всегда, ты пришел слишком поздно. Смотри же, как я стану единственным, кто владеет этой силой.

С этими словами Лене поднял руки в воздух, как будто он сам Моисей на горе Синай в ожидании Божьего слова.

Дин услышал испуганный шепот рабочих. Даже охранники, казалось, не понимали, что происходит. Опустив свое оружие, они медленно пятились прочь от Ковчега. Как будто из ниоткуда возник вихрь, который очень быстро набирал силу. Теперь свечение из сундука принимало нечеткие, размытые формы, и Дин мог поклясться, что разглядел там что-то, напоминающее очертания человеческих лиц.

— Закройте глаза! Не смотрите на это! — закричал он.

Лене, конечно, проигнорировал предупреждение и повернулся к открытому сундуку.

— Да. Да! Наполни меня своей властью! Сделай меня своим сосудом! — взывал он к небесам.

«Сумасшедший фанатик», — подумал Дин. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что большинство рабочих разбегается, вопя от ужаса. Они развернулись спиной к свету; это могло спасти им жизнь. Некоторые бросились на землю, закрывая глаза и уши руками. По крайней мере, Бобби точно последовал его совету.

Дин обратил внимание на Сэма — тот все еще стоял столбом. Тогда Дин бросился на него, повалил на землю, заслоняя собой.

— Закрой глаза. Не открывай, пока не скажу! — прошипел он Сэму в ухо.

Зажмурившись, Дин мог только молиться, что на этот раз неуемное любопытство Сэма не перевесит здравый смысл. Вихрь, тем временем, превратился в песчаную бурю.

Дин услышал испуганные крики невезучих, которые стали жертвами силы Ковчега; пронзительный женский голос выделялся среди них. Дин крепко держал Сэма, удивившись, когда чужие руки тоже сомкнулись вокруг него, опоясывая как железные полосы. Дин касался губами уха Сэма и нашептывал ему разные глупости, чтобы успокоить.

Наконец ураган стих и снова наступила тишина. Осторожно Дин открыл один глаз и выглянул из-под руки. Сундук стоял на своем месте неподвижно, при этом выглядел совершенно безвредным ящиком: никакого свечения не вырывалось из него. Единственный свет исходил от луны над ними — все факелы задуло ветром.

Полностью открыв глаза, он начал подниматься с Сэма.

— Могу я открыть глаза? Это безопасно? — спросил тот, все еще жмурясь.

— Да, теперь можно.

Тем не менее, так же, как и Дин, сначала Сэм осторожно взглянул одним глазом, прежде чем открывать оба. Вокруг них рабочие поднимались с земли, и с облегчением Дин признал среди них Бобби.

На том месте, где стоял Лене, осталось круглое пятно обугленного песка. Теперь Дин мог быть стопроцентно уверен, что этот человек никогда его не побеспокоит. Точно так же исчезли Мэгги и охранники. От них, насколько мог видеть Дин, остались маленькие кучки пепла.

Он повернулся к Сэму, похлопав его по плечу:

— С тобой все в порядке?

Тот скинул его руку.

— Я в порядке. — Он посмотрел на Дина каким-то печальным взглядом. — Полагаю, теперь все кончено.

Винчестер кивнул.

— У нас есть Ковчег, Лене мертв. Теперь все, что нужно — вернуться в Аль-Каср и забрать Джима. Тогда ты наконец сможешь уехать домой. Большая победа для хороших парней.

Сэм прикусил губу и отвернулся.

Дин нахмурился.

— Эй, если ты беспокоишься о восстановлении в Стэнфорде, то я им сам объясню, почему ты вдруг пропал. Может быть, я и сумасшедший археолог, но у меня до сих пор есть кое-какие связи. Так что, ты вернешься в строй в кратчайшие сроки.

И Дин ободряюще улыбнулся Сэму.

— Спасибо, что... Очень мило с твоей стороны, — тихо сказал Морган.

— Эм ... ну ... если там, например, тебя беспокоит финансовая сторона или жить негде, то ты... ты мог бы остановиться у меня, — внезапно предложил Дин.

Сэм удивился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой?

— Ну, я вообще-то дома редко бываю… — Дин замолчал, не зная, как закончить. Если честно, он вовсе не возражал бы увидеть Сэма в своем доме. Или просто видеть Сэма, время от времени. Только у парнишки уже случилось приключений на две жизни вперед.Теперь его ждало светлое будущее. Сэму просто нужно вернуться в Стэнфорд, нужна стабильность и перспективы, которые там могут предложить.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Да, конечно. Но я ничего от тебя не приму. Мне не нужна милостыня.

— Эй, это не благотворительность, а инвестиции. Ты же можешь потом стать моим личным адвокатом. Я имею в виду, возможно, ты заметил, я частенько попадаю в беду, — подмигнул Дин, в попытке облегчить внезапно мрачное настроение своего молодого напарника.

Морган слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, я заметил. Не думаю, что тебе так уж нужен адвокат. И... слушай, спасибо за предложение, но я уверен, что все уладится.

— Вот это правильно. Не заметишь, как опять вернешься к нормальной жизни, — Дин широко улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что сам веселья не ощущал.

— Да, назад к нормальной жизни, — повторил улыбку Сэм, но она тоже выглядела слегка напряженной.

_Юкатан, 1936_

— Тяни этот чертов рычаг, Сэмми! Сейчас!

Неистовый крик Дина эхом разнесся по храму.

Зажмурив глаза, Сэм сунул руку в отверстие, наполненное слизняками и жуками, каких он не хотел себе даже мысленно представлять, и потянул. Тишина.

— Дин! — Сэм крикнул в темноту. Опоздал? Нет, не может быть.

Тут тяжелый люк открылся, и Дин выскочил из крошечной камеры, где Сэм успел заметить тяжелые шипы, выступающие из потолка.

— Не знаю, поцеловать тебя или убить, Сэмми!

Тот удивленно на него уставился.

— Прости? Я же только что спас твою жизнь!

— И почему-то не особо спешил, — проворчал Дин. — Если хочешь быть моим напарником, то ты не можешь позволить себе бояться маленьких жучков.

— Напарником? Ты неблагодарный... ты… — у Сэма грудь вздымалась в праведном негодовании.

Дин просто продолжал ухмыляться, глядя на него, совсем не впечатленный его возмущением. И Сэм решил, что немного действия не повредит. Он схватил Дина и толкнул его спиной к стене.

Глаза Дина удивленно распахнулись. Наконец Сэм добился от него полного внимания. Традиционное начало Сэмовой — и уже не раз слышанной — тирады о том, что Дин самый неприятный, нечувствительный, эгоистичный свинтус, когда-либо существовавший на Земле. Дин все это время оставался неподвижным. В конце концов, они были командой и хорошо знали друг друга.

Таким образом, для обоих не стало неожиданностью, что достаточно скоро Сэм начал перенаправлять свою энергию в другое русло. И, как ехидно думал Сэм, Дин теперь, вероятно, осознал новое значение фразы «между молотом и наковальней».

В начале их партнерства Сэм имел некоторые смутные опасения по поводу осквернения храмов, но, в конце концов, позволил либеральным взглядам Дина по этому вопросу убедить себя. Ладно, может, Сэм и не слишком-то сильно противостоял. Но, конечно, такое классное занятие, как набеги на храмы в паре с Дином, никак не могло быть чем-то неправильным.  
И Дин, слава богу, переборол свое дурацкое желание отправить Сэма своей дорогой. Как будто Дин знал лучше, чем сам Сэм, что тот действительно хотел или что было бы для него хорошо. Нет, если прошлый год и обучил его чему-нибудь, так это тому, что он, Сэмюэл Тристан Морган, был рожден для жизни авантюриста.

После того быстрого поцелуя с Дином, когда они ползли через старые тоннели из пирамиды, Сэм уже не мог представить ни одного другого места в мире, где он предпочел бы быть, кроме как рядом с Дином. Хорошо, хорошо, может быть в удобной, мягкой кровати в отеле с Дином, но все же. Он так естественно вписался в исследовательскую часть работы, а Дин был более чем счастлив разделить с ним свои приключения.

Да, он определенно был рад, что бросил университет. Обучение под — вообще-то в любой позиции — началом Дина приносило Сэму гораздо больше удовлетворения.

[ ](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/21/c84deaa838905b134bdda8014da8e267.jpg)


End file.
